wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/21
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XXI Fortele Flinta A jeszcze zajęci byliśmy jedzeniem, gdy do kajuty niepewnym krokiem wtoczył się Bones. Rzucił wzrokiem na Moirę i jego wyżółkła twarz pofałdowała się w grymas mający oznaczać galanterię. — To mi się podoba! Całkiem jak w domu! — odezwał się. — Chodź no tu, lubciu, siądź na kolanach Billa i pokraj mi ten kawałek mięsa na talerzu. Chciałem się zerwać z miejsca, ale Darby już mnie uprzedził. — Jeżeli ważysz się choćby palcem ją ruszyć, to ci wpakuję kulę w serce! — krzyknął swym chłopięcym, wysokim głosem. — Tego ci się zachciewa, ty ruda małpo!... — Moja głowa jest szczęściem okrętu — z dumą odparł Darby. — Im mniej będziesz na nią wygadywał, tym lepiej dla ciebie. — Zaraz zobaczymy! — warknął Bones. — Jesteś tylko sługusem i niczym więcej, mój chłopcze, ja zaś... Pochwycił za rękojeść kordelasa, lecz Darby, bynajmniej nie zatrwożony, wymierzył w niego pistolet, długi jak ramię chłopaka. Zanim jednak doszło do walki, z korytarza wypadł Flint i uchwycił Bonesa za łopatkę. — Cóż to takiego, Billu? — zapytał. — Czy nie możemy spotkać się z sobą, by nie zastać burdy wywołanej przez ciebie? — Więc chcesz, bym przyjmował obelgi i wyzwiska od tego rudego szczura lądowego, co go Długi John wyłowił w Nowym Jorku? — wrzasnął Bones. — Bynajmniej — odparł Flint. — Darby, jesteś moim szczęściem i opatrznościowym chłopcem, ale wytrzepię ci plecy harapem, jeżeli będziesz się awanturować. — To on chciał wywołać burdę — odpowiedział Darby w zacietrzewieniu. — Czyż on nie ubliżył pannie O’Donnell? Dalibóg, jestem Irlandczyk, jej ziomek, i zabiję każdego szubrawca, który jej da powód do płaczu... choćby to był nie wiem kto! — Powoli, bratku — upomniał go Flint. — Cóż to takiego, Billu? — A niechże będę skończonym draniem, jeżeli wiem, czemu tak ją wyróżniają — huknął Bones. — Jestem sztorman... a jeśli... Krwią nabiegłe oczy Flinta wpatrzyły się weń prawie z taką samą mocą, jaką dawniej Murray poskramiał swą załogę. — Powinieneś mieć więcej rozumu w głowie, Billu — powiedział spokojnie. — Przed chwilą właśnie Długi John doniósł mi, że załoga zażądała zwołania wiecu, a Bóg wie, co tam knuje Allardyce i jego szajka. Ty zaś chcesz targnąć się na paragraf czwarty! U licha! Wiele zarzutów miałem przeciwko Andrzejowi Murrayowi, ale jeden z jego postępków uważam za najmądrzejszą rzecz, na jaką zdobył się jakikolwiek korsarz — jest to zaś paragraf czwarty. — Kobieta jest zdobyczą, tak jak i skarb — mruczał Bones. — O nie! Kobieta nie jest zdobyczą, lecz przeszkodą. Wiesz, co się dzieje, gdy na statku korsarskim są kobiety. Powstaje zazdrość, bójki i leje się krew jak w bitwie. Nie możemy sobie pozwalać na utratę więcej ludzi, Billu. Z całej drużyny okrętowej pozostało jedynie stu pięćdziesięciu ludzi! Zapowiadam, że od dnia dzisiejszego wrzucę w morze każdego, kto porwie się do noża. — Ja, dopsze uczynisz — wtrącił się Piotr. — Będziemy nad tym czuwali. W każdym razie nie pozwolę na bójki o kobietę — spojrzał złowrogo. — Rzuciłbym tę dziewkę za burtę, gdyby nie to, że ona pomoże mi odnaleźć skarb ukryty przez Murraya. — Jeżeli ją skrzywdzisz, nie dowiesz się ani słowa od nikogo z nas — dodałem z powagą. — O, polegajcie na tym — fuknął Flint. — Wasze szczęście, żeście żywi!... A jedyną tego przyczyną jest, że wiecie to, co mi potrzebne. I odwrócił się znów do Bonesa. — A teraz, zapamiętaj to sobie, Bill, masz zostawić ją w spokoju. Gdy już dostaniemy ten skarb, będziesz mógł do woli bawić się z dziewkami lub też czynić to, czego dusza zapragnie. — Jeśli go dostaniemy... — Stanie się to prędzej, niż ci się zdaje! — odrzekł Flint. — Akurat! Teraz, gdy cała załoga domaga się rozpuszczenia na cztery wiatry! Gdy Allardyce zapowiada, że jutro ruszy do domu! Widziałem, że dawałeś sobie radę w przeciwnościach, ale ty nie jesteś Andrzejem Murrayem! Ten docinek rozdrażnił Flinta. Twarz mu posiniała, jak to się zdarzało, gdy wprawiono go w zły humor lub gdy przebrał miarę w napoju. — Zobaczymy! — fuknął. — Jeszcze ich nauczę! Nie jestem Andrzejem Murrayem! Może i nie. Ale mam ja własne fortele, Billu! Tak, fortele moje rodzone, Flintowe! A są one nie najgorsze! — naraz przypomniał sobie o naszej obecności. — A wy tam trzymajcie język za zębami. Nic nie wypaplać Silverowi ani też nikomu innemu. Ty zaś, moja dzierlatko — zwrócił się do Moiry — schowaj się gdzieś dobrze, zarówno ze względu na mnie, jak i na siebie. Jest to okręt korsarski, spotkać się tu można z grubiaństwem... — Nie troszcz się o pannę O’Donnell — ozwał się Darby ufnym głosem. — Ja już się nią zaopiekuję. — Aha, ty się do tego weźmiesz! — roześmiał się Flint. — Do kroćset! co za chłopak. No dobrze, strzeż ją od złej przygody, a skoro podzielimy się skarbem, może upiecze ci się jakaś uboczna gratka. Chciałbyś ją mieć, hę? — Więcej ona warta niż wszystkie skarby, co się tu znajdują — zacietrzewił się Darby. — A racz sobie zapamiętać, co ci powiem, kapitanie Flincie. Jeżeli stanie się jej jaka krzywda lub sercu jej ból ktoś zada, to pożegnaj się ze swym szczęściem... tak, będziesz szczęśliwy, jeżeli ci się uda ujść z całą szyją. Flint pobladł. — No, no, Darby — jął go uspokajać. — Nie gadajże tak po próżnicy; to nie wyjdzie nam na dobre. Ja zawsze byłem dla ciebie łagodny... — I ty właśnie przyczyniasz się do zguby naszego szczęścia — rzekł Darby. — Powiem ci tylko tyle, że masz się obchodzić uprzejmie z tą wytworną panienką, gdyż biada ci, jeżeli ktoś wyrządzi jej krzywdę! — Jest ona całkiem bezpieczna — odpowiedział Flint. — Będziemy ją tu trzymać, dopóki nie dobędziemy tego, co zostało zakopane na Skrzyni Umrzyka, potem zaś ona i ci dwaj mogą sobie wziąć czółno i jechać, gdzie im się podoba... a... — I ja z nimi pojadę — dodał Darby. — Nie, nie, Darby! Pomyśl no, ile złota mieć będziesz na pokładzie „Konia Morskiego”! Zresztą potrzeba nam jeszcze będzie do szczęścia twej rudej łepety. — Szczęścia! — nadął się Darby. — Bodaj grom spalił to moje szczęście! Więcej z nim kłopotu niż pożytku. Tymczasem Bones pochwą kordelasa odtłukł szyjkę butelki z rumem i wlał sobie w gardło łyk, jaki by się zmieścił w sporej szklanicy, i popłukiwał sobie krtań, by odczuć cały smak płomiennego trunku. — Zostaw dla mnie resztę! — zawołał Flint chciwie. — Aaaa! Nic tak nie dodaje serca człowiekowi, jak łyk dobrego rumu. No, Darby, dokończże tego! To mi zuch! A nie mów już więcej o utracie swego szczęścia. W najbliższych dniach bardzo nam ono będzie potrzebne... ba, nawet dzisiaj, jak powiada Bill, bo oto Tomasz Allardyce i gromadka mazgajów drze się, że powinniśmy poprzestać na tym, cośmy zdobyli, rozwiązać naszą bandę i ratować głowę na karku. — Nie tyle się boję Tomasza Allardyce’a — rzekł Bones rozważnie — ile Silvera. On ma głowę nie od parady... ten Długi John... a wszystka wiara jak w dym do niego, odkąd udało mu się wziąć fortelem warownię. Flint kiwnął głową. — Masz rację, jednakże przeoczyłeś rzecz jedną, a mianowicie, że John jest tego samego zdania co ja. Gdy już cały skarb będzie wydobyty, wtedy tylko czekać burdy, ale w chwili obecnej, Billu, Silver, zarówno jak ty i ja, pragnie jechać z nami w kupie. — Być może — odrzekł Bones, raczej wątpiąco niż z przekonaniem. — Być może? Niechże będę skończonym ciemięgą, jeżeli nie mam racji — to mówiąc Flint powstał ze stołka, na którym siedział. — Chodź ze mną na pokład, a ja ci pokażę. Ty również, Darby. Nie, nie, mój chłopcze — odezwał się widząc, że ten się ociąga — twoja obecność będzie mi potrzebna. Powiadam jeszcze raz, że twoja czerwona łepeta jest najlepszą flagą, pod jaką zdarzyło mi się kiedykolwiek żeglować. U wyjścia na korytarz zatrzymał się i przemówił do nas, spozierając przez ramię: — Pamiętajcie, co mówiłem o dziewczynie. Trzymajcie ją w ukryciu — i pchnął Darby’ego przed sobą. — Biegnij co żywo i zwołaj ludzi na tył okrętu! — rozkazał. — Co za chłopak! Billu, coś tam masz rzadką minę! Przystrój gębę uśmiechem i zaśpiewaj jakąś piosenkę. Nie pozwolimy, żeby te kpy z forkasztelu pomyślały, że jesteśmy strapieni, hę? I głos jego zahuczał głucho wśród ciasnych ścian korytarza: Pięknym i wielkim okrętem był „Słoń”, ''Na wszystkich morzach słynął; ''Minąwszy Kanał pruł słoną toń ''Do Indii Wschodnich płynął. ''A młodszy bosman, Dicky Lamb, ''Podmówił żeglarską czeladź: ''„Do kroćset! Dobrą rzecz radzę wam! ''Krwi trochę warto przelać! Bones przyłączył się do pieśni, wpadając w środek melodii: ''Jest nas czterdziestu trzech — każdy zuch! ''Zaś kupców dziesięciu, a z nimi ''Kapitan, kucharz i sztormanów dwóch, ''I chłopak-półgłówek, Simmy. ''Razem piętnastu na czterdziestu trzech — ''Uciechę będziemy mieć rajską! ''W nocy ich zdybiem... czy kto żyw, czy zdechł — ''Hul go w Zatokę Biskajską!” ''Wył wicher, miotając żagle tam i sam — ''Noc była to pełna grozy, ''A Portugalczyk i Dicky Lamb ''Związali szypra w powrozy. W tej chwili stanęli już na pokładzie, a Flint przerwał na chwilę śpiewanie, by zakrzyknąć gromkim głosem: — Na tył okrętu, durnie! Żądaliście zwołania wiecu, więc będziecie go mieli. A niechże cię, Billu! Nie możesz śpiewać głośniej? — Głośniej?! — mruknąłem do Moiry i Piotra. — Ależ chyba i na Lunecie można ich dosłyszeć. — Pst! — upomniała mnie Moira. — Chciałabym usłyszeć dalszy ciąg. O, teraz śpiewa Darby... i inni. Kilkanaście głosów podjęło dziką śpiewkę: ''Sztormana w morze Sandy Grant zmiótł, ''Trzasnąwszy go mocno po kufie, ''W łóżku nożami drugi sztorman skłut — ''Toż kupcy, co spali na rufie. ''Kucharza zduszono wśród solonych miąs; ''Lecz nikt Simmy’ego nie znajdzie, ''Bo od ich pogróżek mózg nazbyt się wstrząsł ''Biednemu niedorajdzie... ''Zaszył się kędyś w najciemniejszy kąt ''Z toporem, świdrem i piłą — ''I śmiał się z uciechy, gdy morze swój prąd ''Przez otwór wyrżnięty wtoczyło... ''Ach, w taki to sposób wielki „Słoń” ''Na wodach biskajskich zginął; ''Już nigdy nie będzie przez morską toń ''Do Indii Wschodnich płynął. Gdy dochodzili do ostatniego wiersza, śpiewała już chyba cała załoga. Talerze, stojące na stole przed nami, pobrzękiwały od pohuku śpiewających głosów. — Doskonała pieśń! — odezwał się głos Flinta. — Najlepsza ze wszystkich, jakie znam, z wyjątkiem ''„Piętnastu chłopów”. Nie jestem kaznodzieją, ale nie mogę się opędzić od myśli, że każda załoga w gronie swym posiada takiego cwaniaka jak Simmy, co to zawsze chce dla siebie pieczeń upiec, a nie zważa na to, co myślą jego kamraci. Odpowiedzią na to było tylko klaskanie bosych nóg na pokładzie i szmer gromadzących się ludzi. — No, zacznijcie przemawiać, marynarze! — mówił dalej Flint z odcieniem złośliwości w głosie. — Czego wam potrzeba? Doszły mnie słuchy, jakoby tu mówiono o tym, by dać mi czarną plamę... mniejsza o to, jakie będą skutki... a potem popłynąć na własną rękę do domu... i basta. Cóż mi tu chcecie wykładać, pytam. Sień kajutowa, niby tuba okrętowa, donosiła wszelki gwar z pokładu do naszych uszu; jednak słyszeć nie było to samo, co widzieć, przeto Piotr i ja namówiliśmy Moirę, by poszła do swej alkowy, a sami przysunęliśmy się do drzwi wychodzących na pokład, gdzie toczyły się właśnie obrady. Była to scena prawie taka sama jak ta, której świadkiem byłem parę nocy przedtem, gdym podglądał przygotowania Flinta do napaści na Murraya. Flint siedział, jak wówczas, na przewróconej beczce, mając przy sobie Bonesa, Silvera, Pewa i jeszcze kilku innych. Reszta załogi rozłożyła się półkolem na deskach pokładu — można było dostrzec ich brązowe oblicza i tatuowane piersi. W powietrzu było parno, dlatego też wszyscy obecni mieli na sobie taki sam przyodziewek co Darby, a mianowicie tylko parę hajdawerów, najczęściej zakasanych powyżej kolan. W półkręgu siedzących w kucki marynarzy najbardziej wyróżniał się wysoki, chudy mężczyzna o przydługich, żółtawych włosach i wyzywającej minie. On to dźwigał na sobie ciężar rozprawy z Flintem, opierając się w pewnej mierze na otaczającej go gromadce złożonej z kilkunastu ludzi. — Tak, tak, Tomaszu Allardyce — mówił Flint, właśnie gdyśmy dotarli do miejsca, skąd można było ich podglądać. — Tyś to najwięcej sprzeciwiał się napastowaniu Murraya. — Czyż nie miałem słuszności? — odciął się Allardyce. — Czyż nie stało się wszystko tak, jakem wam przepowiadał? Wyrżnięto nas jak bydło. — Nie wszystko idzie pomyślnie od samego początku — odpowiedział Flint. — Ale zważcie no sami, druhowie, co już udało się nam osiągnąć. — Nie twoja to zasługa! — upierał się Allardyce. — Tylko ślepemu szczęściu zawdzięczać należy, że burza rozbiła okręt Murrayowi, a nam udało się jej uniknąć. — Aha! — ozwał się Flint przymilnie. — Masz rację mówiąc o szczęściu. Tego samego określenia ja użyłem, Allardyce. Bo, widzisz, szczęście najwięcej popłaca, a mnie ostatnimi czasy szczególnie sprzyjało; nikt temu nie potrafi zaprzeczyć. Do czegokolwiek rękę przyłożę, to mi się udaje. Szmer potwierdzenia przyjął te słowa, człowiek zaś o żółtych włosach wykrzyknął: — Dobra to rzecz szczęście, ale każdemu szczęściu przychodzi kres, a ja ci powiem, kapitanie, że już przeciągasz strunę! — Jeszcze mi tego mało — rzekł Flint. — Wyznam ci otwarcie, że chciałbym w dwójnasób zwiększyć nasze bogactwo. Widzicie, kamraci — zwrócił się do ludzi — moje szczęście zdobyło nam osiemset tysięcy funtów, a ja chciałbym zeń skorzystać, by zdobyć drugie osiemset tysięcy. Do tego zaś potrzeba mniej wysiłku, niżby się komu zdawać mogło, gdyż najcięższe zadanie zostało już wykonane. Mamy troje brańców, którzy znają tajemnicę zakopanego skarbu Murraya, nam zaś pozostało tylko popłynąć na Skrzynię Umrzyka, wysadzić tam gromadkę ludzi i załadować skarb na okręt. — Dobrze, ale przypuśćmy, że jakaś fregata nas dopadnie? — zawołał jeden z ludzi siedzących obok Allardyce’a. — Zależy, jaka fregata, mój człowieku — odrzekł Flint spokojnie. — Jeżeli hiszpańska, to mogę ją pobić. Przed angielską zdołam uciec. Jeżeli francuska... to jeszcze nie wiem. — Okręt jest zbutwiały. Nie zdołamy uciec — rzekł Allardyce. — Nie, towarzysze, powiadam, że mamy już osiemset tysięcy funtów i powinniśmy na nich poprzestać. Na każdego wypadnie po parę tysiączków. — Tak, tak — ozwały się głosy. — Rozwiązać załogę, póki sprzyja nam szczęście! — Rozwiązać?!... Gdy prawie już mamy w kieszeni drugie osiemset tysięcy! — krzyknął Flint. — Nigdy nie słyszałem głupszej mowy! — Lepiej zachować życie i osiemset tysięcy funtów niż wytracić trzecią część załogi, by zyskać drugie tyle! — nalegał Allardyce zawzięcie. — Nie, nie! Dopóki mam prawo cokolwiek stanowić w tej mierze! — wrzasnął Flint. — Niech mnie czort weźmie, jeżeli mam utracić bogactwa, dla których tyleśmy się natrudzili i walczyli... byle tylko przypodobać się garstce patałachów, którzy nie mają odwagi, by jeszcze trochę nadstawić karku! Zaczęto kolejno wypowiadać zdania, oświadczając się za tą lub tamtą stroną; cała drużyna podzieliła się na dwa obozy. Allardyce zaczął zyskiwać przewagę. — Jeżeli mówisz o utracie skarbów, kapitanie, to właśnie ty sam godzisz się wystawić na szwank te osiemset tysięcy funtów, które mamy już w garści. Wyprawimy się po jedne skarby, a możemy, i to prawie niechybnie, utracić to, co już posiadamy. Flint, zamyśliwszy się, spojrzał z ukosa na żółtowłosego mężczyznę. — Mogłoby to być dobrym argumentem, Allardyce, gdyby było prawdą — zauważył — jednakowoż jest inaczej. Prawdą jest, że mam zamiar ukryć bezpiecznie cały skarb przez nas posiadany, zanim wyprawimy się na Skrzynię Umrzyka. Znajdujący się na okręcie skarb jest nieszczęściem dla okrętu, jeżeli nie ma zapewnionego użytku. Dlatego to kazałem wam zostawić na lądzie tę część skarbu, którą Murray przeniósł do stanicy. Allardyce uniósł się gniewem. — A jakże, chcesz umieścić skarb tam, gdzie mógłbyś położyć na nim swą łapę, a potem dać drapaka przed nami! — Jakżebym mógł tego dokazać, Allardyce? — zapytał Flint łagodnie. — Gdybym wiedział, co knowasz, byłbym ci w tym przeszkodził. — A, przeszkodziłbyś mi? — Przeszkodziłbym! — Bardzo to ładnie z twojej strony — rzekł Flint. — Chcę cię przekonać, czy chcesz, czy nie chcesz, że mam względem was dobre zamiary. Zaraz je wam wyłuszczę: nasamprzód, kamraci — mówił zwracając się do całej załogi — czy życzycie sobie zdobyć bez walki osiemset tysięcy funtów? Ogromna większość przyklasnęła tym słowom. — Następnie, kamraci, czy zgadzacie się, by skarb, który posiadamy, został zakopany tu, na Rendez-vous, aż do czasu, gdy przywieziemy ową część, która spoczywa na Skrzyni Umrzyka? — A któż go zakopie? — wtrącił posępnie Allardyce. — Łatwo to kilku ludziom tak zakopać skarb, żeby go nikt, prócz nich samych, nie odnalazł... a jeżeli ci, co ten majątek zakopią, nagle gdzieś znikną, cóż poczną ich kamraci? — Jest w tym nieco słuszności — przyznał Flint. — Niechże więc na tym stanie, Allardyce, że zakopiesz go ty razem ze mną. Żółtowłosy mężczyzna potrząsnął głową. — Z nas dwóch powróciłby tylko jeden... a nie byłbym to ja... — Masz chyba o mnie nazbyt wielkie mniemanie? — zadrwił Flint. — Ale dajmy na to, że weźmiesz z sobą paru przyjaciół. Czułbyś się wtedy bezpiecznie? — Ilu? Flint zwrócił się do Silvera, którego bystre oczy bacznie przyglądały się ludziom z obu stronnictw biorących udział w sporze: — Ilu byś ty wyznaczył, Długi Johnie? Pociągła twarz Silvera wykrzywiła się drwiącym uśmiechem. — Przyjąwszy, że będziesz sam jeden po tej stronie, kapitanie, radziłbym wziąć pięciu... a, sześciu, licząc razem z nim. — Sądzisz, że on będzie ode mnie bezpieczny mając przy sobie pięciu przyjaciół? — zapytał Flint z powagą. — Sześciu w sam raz wystarczy do zakopania skarbu — odrzekł Silver, szerzej niż zwykle rozdziawiwszy usta w uśmiechu. — Z tobą będzie siedmiu... a siedem to liczba szczęśliwa. Flint popatrzył nań z podziwem. — Widzicie, jak to Długi John wymędrkował? Siódemka jest szczęśliwa, prawda! Tak, ale dla kogo! No, Allardyce, cóż ty na to? Czy będziesz czuł się bezpiecznie pod osłoną pięciu przyjaciół? Kilku ludzi się roześmiało. — Tak — odrzekł żółtowłosy mężczyzna. — Więc już sprawa postanowiona — rzekł Flint. — Teraz ich sobie dobieraj. Zaczniemy zaraz przenosić skarb na brzeg, a gdy to zostanie ukończone, natychmiast wyruszymy na wyspę: ty, ja i twoi przyjaciele. Bill obejmie komendę nad statkiem. Najlepiej, Billu, jeżeli będziesz trzymał „Konia Morskiego” na wschód od wyspy, jeżdżąc tu i tam, stosownie do pogody; jeżeli będziesz stał tu bezczynnie, to powstaną burdy i ludzie będą wychodzili na brzeg, a wtedy nigdy nie uporamy się z robotą. — Jak długo tam zabawicie? — zapytał Bones śmiejąc się znacząco. Flint zawołał na Allardyce’a, który pochłonięty był rozmową z gromadką swych popleczników. — Jak ci się zdaje? Ile czasu zabierze nam uprzątnięcie dwóch działów skarbu, Allardyce? Złoto i srebrną monetę złożymy w jednym schowku, a sztaby srebrne w drugim. — Skądże mogę wiedzieć? — warknął Allardyce. — Skądże mogę wiedzieć? powiada! — powtórzył Flint posępnie. — Wobec tego, Billu, będziesz pływał tam i sam, tak jak ci powiedziałem, a gdy będziemy już gotowi, by wsiąść na okręt, wyjedziemy łodzią z zatoki. Jest to chyba jasne i proste załatwienie sprawy? Nie ma mowy o jakowymś nieporozumieniu. Po czym ruszyli obaj w stronę rufy, przeto Piotr i ja daliśmy nura do swej kajuty. Oni weszli do pokoju Bonesa, który przylegał do alkierza Moiry; przez pewien czas słyszeliśmy, jak rozmawiali przyciszonym głosem. Gdy wychodzili, Flint przemawiał: — Pamiętaj, Billu, sprawuj swe dowództwo łagodnie, ale nie pozwól im się rozpuścić na dziadowski bicz. A tej dziewce daj spokój; wywołałoby to tylko niesnaski wśród załogi. Bones odpowiedział stekiem przekleństw. — Jesteś dureń — zmienił naraz temat rozmowy — że pozwoliłeś Długiemu Johnowi, by postawił ciebie oko w oko przeciwko sześciu ludziom. Przecież nawet Murray... — Milczeć! — krzyknął Flint głosem, w którym wyczułem najwyższe napięcie złości. — Murray to, Murray tamto... do pasji mnie doprowadza ciągłe bajdurzenie o tym człowieku. Pokażę tym drabom, że sposoby Flinta są tak niezawodne jak sposoby Murraya. Gdzie są moje flamandzkie pistolety? Gdy nareszcie odeszli, spojrzałem pytająco na Piotra. — Ja — przemówił Holender. — Ale jeden na sześciu! Co o tym sądzić? — On chce schować skarb tam, kcie tylko on sam będzie mógł się dostać. Ja, to fszystko. Rankiem szóstego dnia zostałem obudzony donośnym krzykiem na pokładzie, a w chwilę później do mojego pokoju wpadł Darby Mc Graw, tak podniecony, że jego żargon stał się niemal niezrozumiały. — Śpiesz się, śpiesz się, panie Bob! — zawołał. — Flint wraca... ale tylko sam... sam jeden! Obudziłem Piotra, ubraliśmy się i wybiegliśmy na główny pokład, który był zatłoczony korsarzami, patrzącymi z osłupieniem poza barierę sztymbortu. Słońce właśnie wschodziło, a wyspa, mroczna, i posępna, wyłaniała się stopniami z pienistych bełtów dunugi. „Koń Morski” stał od niej na południe, mając po prawej stronie Białą Opokę, a przed sobą wejście do Zatoki Kapitana Kidda. W bok od wylotu tejże widać było płynącą ku nam łódkę, którą zostawiliśmy byli przy brzegu dla Flinta i jego towarzyszy. Siedział w niej, wiosłując, jeden tylko człowiek, z głową obwiązaną jasnobłękitną chustą. — Ale skądże pewność, że to Flint? — zawołałem. — Jest odwrócony do nas plecami, a z tej odległości... — Za pozwoleniem, panie Ormerod — ozwał się Silver, stojący tuż przy mnie — dostrzegliśmy go przez szkła. Bill — tu wymachnął swobodną ręką w stronę rufy, gdzie Bones przechadzał się tam i z powrotem koło sternika — ...Bill jest pewny, że to on. Kulawiec uśmiechnął się i zniżył głos: — Waszmość się temu dziwisz? Co? — Jeden na sześciu! — tyle tylko zdołałem z siebie wydobyć. — Ja — potwierdził Piotr chichocząc. Silver uśmiechnął się znowu. — Tak, jeden na sześciu. Flint to chłop silny, a wściekły ryzykant. Jakże się waćpanom zdaje, cóż on teraz zrobi z mapą? — Jaką mapą? — Kiedy się zakopuje skarb, to trzeba narysować mapę — wyjaśnił Silver tonem wyroczni. — Jeżeli więc jeden tylko człowiek wie, gdzie skarb zakopano, a przy tym ma on mapę, to skarb jest bezpieczny aż do dnia sądnego... chyba że ktoś inny zwędzi mu tę mapę. — No, przecież on nie da mi tej mapy — odparłem krótko. — Nieee, na to się nie zanosi. Lecz jeżeli on ją schowa tak, że będziecie mogli dostać ją w swe ręce lub zobaczyć, że on ją daje komu innemu, wspomnijcie, że Długi John jest waszym przyjacielem, waćpanowie. Przyjacielem, pamiętajcie to słowo. A stare przysłowie powiada, że prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie. Jego czarne oczy zalśniły przenikliwie, spoczywając kolejno na twarzy Piotra i mojej. Wnet potem pokusztykał w stronę rufy, krzycząc: — Spuszczać liny, kamraci. Pomóżcie kapitanowi wciągnąć łódkę na pokład. W tej chwili skręciliśmy pod wiatr i jęliśmy podjeżdżać, tak iż Flint płynął obecnie ku nam od nawietrznej strony, wiosłując powoli, długimi, nieskwapliwymi uderzeniami, jak człek bardzo strudzony, ale całą duszą oddany dokonywaniu ciężkiego przedsięwzięcia. Teraz, gdy był już blisko, mogliśmy dostrzec, iż chusta na jego głowie pokryta była skrzepami krwi. Surdut i koszulę podarte miał na strzępy, a trzewiki i pończochy oblepione błotem. Rzucono mu pęk lin, on zaś przywiązał je starannie do przodku łodzi, po czym zaczął się wspinać po szczeblach bocznej drabinki, poruszając się sztywnie, ale z nieomylną sprawnością. Gdy jego twarz pojawiła się nad parapetem burty, stojący bliżej ludzie rozdziawili gęby i cofnęli się, następując na nogi tym, którzy się tłoczyli poza nimi. Takiej twarzy nie widziałem nigdy w życiu. Uderzała w niej nie tylko okropna siność cery i kłębowisko żył nabrzmiałych czerwono pod skórą, ale i odbicie przeżyć, przechodzących miarę zwykłego ludzkiego zrozumienia. Oczy pałały mu dzikim blaskiem. Usta zacięły się w dąs nienawiści. Na jego gładkich policzkach wyżłobione były rysy lęku, gniewu, mściwości, żądzy, nieokiełznanej ambicji, ba, nawet i szyderstwa. Zesunął się na pokład i bacznie spojrzał po wszystkich wokoło. — No, jestem już tutaj! — wycharczał. — Hej, Darby, przynieś mi butelkę rumu. Co żywo, chłopcze! Darby, trzęsąc się i pobladłszy na twarzy, skoczył wypełnić zlecenie. Nikt nie odzywał się ani słowem, a Flint jął się śmiać — jakże ohydnie! — Nie cieszycie się z powrotu swego szypra, hę? Jak się wam powodzi, Billu? Bones ramionami przebił sobie drogę poprzez ciżbę, ale i jemu słów zabrakło, gdy stanął oko w oko z przerażającą i ohydną postacią Flinta. — Nam... nam... nam dobrze się wiedzie — wyjąkał na koniec. Jedynie Silver, jak się zdawało, pozostał niewzruszony. — Było was siedmiu, gdyście odeszli na ląd — odezwał się wykrętnie — a jeden tylko powrócił na okręt?... Flint zaśmiał się powtórnie owym piekielnym śmiechem. — Tak, sześciu zostało na lądzie, Silverze, sześciu tęgich chłopów. Sześciu, powiadasz... a siódemka jest szczęśliwa. Dalibóg, szczęśliwa! I jeszcze jak szczęśliwa! Allardyce powiadał, że z sześcioma czuje się bezpiecznie! Cha! cha! cha! — Gdzie... gdzie... oni się znajdują? — zapytał Bones. — Na lądzie, powiedziałem wam, Billu. Wszyscy bezpieczni... na lądzie... — Nieżywi? — dopytywał się Bones. — A jakże... wyciągnęli kopyta... jak Henryk Morgan... lub Avery... Przez ciżbę jął się przepychać Darby niosąc odkorkowaną butelkę rumu. Flint wyciągnął obie ręce i począł roztrącać ludzi na prawo i na lewo, by utorować chłopcu drogę. — Rumu! — zawołał. — Tego mi potrzeba. Rumu!... I to dużo! Pochylił głowę w tył, przyłożył do warg butelkę i zaczął pić, pić bez końca. Słychać było bulgot trunku przelewającego mu się przez grdykę. — Aaaa! — odetchnął. — To pyszna rzecz! Przynieś mi jeszcze jedną, Darby. Cisnął butelkę w morze i zaczął śpiewać zwrotkę z tej dzikiej pieśni żeglarskiej, która była tak ulubiona pośród załogi: ''Tom Avery dostał nożem po policzku — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! ''A Monsieur Tessin zadyndał na stryczku — ''Jo-ho-ho! i butelka rumu! — Ale co się stało ze skarbem, kapitanie? — zagadnął Silver. Flint wlepił w niego oczy i wpatrywał się tak przez czas dwóch pacierzy. Muszę przyznać, że Silver nieugięcie wytrzymywał jego spojrzenie. — Cóż by miało być? Jest całkiem bezpieczny — odpowiedział Flint owym przerażająco łagodnym tonem, jakim dawniej przemawiał był do Allardyce’a. — Wszystko zakopane, tak że ani pies tego nie ruszy. — Ale gdzie? — nagabywał go Silver. Sina, plamami okryta twarz Flinta zatrzęsła się wściekłością, jakiej niepodobna opowiedzieć słowami. — Gdzie? — wybuchnął. — Chcesz wiedzieć gdzie? Pytajże dalej, jeśli ochota, człowiecze! Albo szukaj go, jeżeli sobie życzysz. Idźcie sobie na wyspę. Puśćcie te liny! — krzyknął na ludzi, co stali przy powrozach, do których przywiązana była jego łódka. — Otóż! — ciągnął dalej. — Narzędzia są na wyspie. Możesz wziąć z sobą zapas jadła i rumu. Idź na ląd i zostań tam, czyja ochota! Szukaj skarbu, choćbyś do samego piekła miał się dokopać! Ale okręt pojedzie dalej, do pioruna!... By zdobyć więcej! Poczekał chwilę, ale nikt z obecnych nie przyjął tego wyzwania. Silver zamyślił się, wytoczył się o kuli ze ścisku, patrząc kędyś w dal oczyma, które były tak nieruchome i świecące jak para polerowanych guzików. — A więc dobrze — rzekł Flint. — Kierunek na południowy zachód ku południu. Jedziemy na Skrzynię Umrzyka. Rozwinąć wszystkie żagle, a na każdym maszcie umieścić czatownika!